Wave Echo Cave: Forge of Spells
Here is where the wizards allied with the dwarves and gnomes of the Phandelver's Pact channeled the magic of these caverns to enchant dwarven arms and gnome gadgets. The northernmost door is scorched and cracked, its iron hinges partially melted; forcing it open requires a successful DC 15 Strength check. The western double doors are just as damaged but stand slightly ajar. 15. This large workshop was badly damaged by the ancient spell battle that laid waste to the mine. Worktables taking up two corners of the room are scorched, and the plaster has been burned off the masonry walls. In the middle of the room, a stone pedestal holds a small brazier in which an eerie green flame dances and crackles. The brazier and its pedestal appear to have been untouched by the forces that destroyed this area. Behind the brazier of green flame floats a spherical creature measuring roughly four feet in diameter. Four eyestalks protrude from its central mass, two on each side. In the center of the body is a large eye that stares at you. "Hello," says a thick, burbling voice inside your head. The monster that guards this room is a spectator. One of the human wizards who worked in the Forge of Spells summoned the creature to guard the magic items created and stored here. When the mine was sacked, the orcs disturbed the delicate magic in the area, unhinging the spectator's grip on reality. It has become deranged and believes that the mine is still in use, ignoring all evidence to the contrary. The wraith (area 14) wants to drive off or kill the spectator, but so far, the creature has easily handled the assaults of Mormesk's zombies and ghouls while seeing nothing strange about undead roaming the mine. If the party attempts to remove anything from this area, the spectator attacks. If the spectator is blinded somehow, it disappears back to its home plane, convinced that it can no longer perform the task for which it was summoned. With a successful DC 15 Charisma (Deception) check, a character can trick the spectator into thinking one or more party members are wizards or miners who work for the owners of Wave Echo Cave, sent to terminate the spectator's employment. If the deception succeeds, the spectator believes it is released from its obligations, and it disappears and returns to its home plane. Brazier of Green Flame. A successful DC 15 Intelligence (Arcana) check identifies the brazier as the source of the magic that suffuses the surrounding caverns. This magic has waned over the years, to the extent that it can no longer be harnessed to permanently enchant magic items. However, any nonmagical weapon or armor bathed in the green flame for at least 1 minute becomes a +1 weapon or +1 armor, respectively, for 1d12 hours. The brazier cannot be removed from the Forge of Spells. Northern Room. This small room is a separate workspace, where items being prepared for enchantment were polished, lacquered, and otherwise finished. Like the main workshop, it has been almost completely destroyed. TREASURE On the worktable in the southeast corner of the room are the last items the spectator was charged to protect: Lightbringer and Dragonguard. Lightbringer. This +1 mace was made for a cleric of Lathander, the god of dawn. The head of the mace is shaped like a sunburst and made of solid brass. Named Lightbringer, this weapon glows as bright as a torch when its wielder commands. While glowing, the mace deals an extra Id6 radiant damage to undead creatures. Dragonguard. This +1 breastplate has a gold dragon motif worked into its design. Created for a human hero of Neverwinter named Tergon, it grants its wearer advantage on saving throws against the breath weapons of creatures that have the dragon type. Armor * Helm of Assailing Absorbtion (Negates one critical hit per short rest) * Kingly Tower Shield of Ruby Hail (Can cast Red Magic Missile once per long rest. +3 AC instead of +2. Disadvantage on Dexterity Saves) * Screaming Carver's Leather Armor (Cursed. Deals 1d4 damage to the wearer whenever you make a melee attack while making a screeching sound. +1 AC. Can't remove the armor without a remove curse spell.) * Bracers of Frost Negation (Resistance to cold damage. Bracers are in the design of winds and ice.) * Illuminated Greaves (Disadvantage on stealth checks. Produces light.) * Mystical Climbers' Leather Armor (Climbing no longer takes extra movement. +1 AC. Dark Blue) * Unholy Chain Mail (+1 AC. Resistance to necrotic damage. Vulnerable to radiant damage.) Weapons * Short Sword of Silence (Once per short rest, you can cause an enemy hit with the short sword has the effect of silence cast upon it for 1 minute. Con saving throw DC 15. saves per turn.) * Blue Drakes' Scimitar (+1 scimitar with an extra 3d6 against giants. The entire scimitar is a dragon with the blade being its tail.) * Red Rapier (+1 to attacks and damage) * Splendid Insects' Javelin of Storms (Deals 1d4 poison damage + 1d4 lightning damage only when thrown plus javelin damage. Has some ribbon looking material that represents wings and the tip of the javelin has pincers with lightning and clouds engraved on the rest of the javelin.) * Angry Ogres' Arrows (10 +1 Arrows. Slightly larger and heavier than normal arrows and looks rugged in design) * Charismatic Rulers' Bolts (10 crossbow bolts. Add half of your charisma modifier, rounded up, to damage. These have a orange and yellow color to the bolt.) * Doomed Battleaxe of Corruption (+1 Battleaxe each time you get hit, make a wisdom saving throw DC 12, after a failure you go into a blind rage for 1 minute attacking the closest target to you until the effect wears off. Each time you are hit while in the rage resets the timer. Looks to have vein designs going throughout the handle. The veins pulse occasionally and pulse more when the rage is in effect. You have disadvantage when using other weapons while the curse is in effect.) * Eternal Quarterstaff (+1 quarterstaff that can freeze in time (stun) up to three targets, con save DC 15 for one minute. Saves per turn. Once per long rest. Has many engravings of the sun and moon on the staff.) * Knife of Bone Blasts (Able to launch magical bones from the Dagger for a ranged attack. Bones do 1d4 bludgeoning damage. Hilt is in the design of a bone with a skull where the blade extrudes from its mouth and faintly glowing red eyes.) * Seers' Crossbow (+1 Crossbow. Ignore enemies in 3/4 cover AC bonus. Has a scope looking contraption on the top.)